


【GT/VD】被遗忘的

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *一小段突发*写到一半被打断了。后半段不知道写了些什么狗屁东西【嫌弃.jpg】*和一开始想写的感觉根本不一样，他妈的，为什么。*初代官小GT。吉尔维x托尼*托尼失忆设定*说到底还是VD





	【GT/VD】被遗忘的

他很难想象自己竟然在和他的搭档做爱。新来的那个，满头满脸地缠着绷带，就好像那张脸价值连城，见一眼就要缴纳高额佣金。  
托尼不太喜欢和人做爱。虽然他总在不自觉地吸引很多漂亮女孩儿，有些姑娘甚至想要主动献身和他建立关系。但是他不喜欢，他不想要，他本能地不愿与任何人建立太密切的关系，做爱就算是其中的一种。  
而他现在正被他的搭档操进床垫里，一个男人。天呐他以前甚至不知道自己还会同男人做爱，而且是被操的那个。  
只是现在他搭档那根大的离谱的老二正捣着他的屁股。天知道这该死的混球为什么能这么快就找到他的点在哪儿，介于这是他第一次被人用屁股，就连他自己也摸不清自己的身体到底是怎么一个构造。然而他现在被这根老二捅得七荤八素，爽感和胀痛从他的尾椎冲到脑顶，他甚至硬得一塌糊涂，昂起的尖端不停地朝外冒水。  
操着他的家伙正居高岭下地看着他，一只手提着他的腿，没什么表情，不如说他的好搭档无论干什么表情都不会很丰富，或者总是皱着眉。现在那双同他一样的蓝色眼睛在深夜里泛着尖锐的冷光。那人像一头雄狮一般低喘着伏在他身上，盯着他，侵占他，征服他，就好像他现在并不是在做爱而是需要攻占一个城池。屋子里这张破烂兮兮不怎么用的老床被他俩的动静整得嘎嘎作响，它几乎像是立马就要塌了一样，床单和被子被弄得乱七八糟，而同样被弄的乱七八糟的似乎还有他自己。  
他被撞得摇摇晃晃，身上淌满了汗液。他的耳边全是自己的屁股被狠狠撞击的声响，那里面混着淫荡不堪的水声。他想他的屁股或许要被弄烂了，捅进来的东西甚至能撞到他的胃。他反手掐着枕头，歪着脑袋咬紧牙齿才不至于叫得很大声，他不知道原来自己也能发出这种好像女人叫床一般的声音。而那些快感占领着他，他正自如无比地用那个被撑满的小穴贪婪地吸咬操弄他的玩意儿，就好像他早就习惯了这些，那根茎完美地填充着他，他们如此契合，像是生来就该这样。  
而这太不可思议了。  
托尼不知道这些无法解释的熟悉感是从哪儿来的，或者说它们又来了。它们此刻混着这些浓烈的性欲将他笼罩起来，然而他的心脏好像突然就被掏空了一块，这感觉几乎可以说得上是难受，但他解释不清这些，他解释不了，很多事情，他自己也好，他这个名叫吉尔维的搭档也好，或者是为什么他从一开始就会无意识地被这个搭档所吸引也好，从他们相遇的那一天开始愈演愈烈。他弄不明白。  
你到底是谁呀。  
他用此时此刻已经被冲刷得混沌的大脑想着。  
他知道这或许并不会有答案，他也并没有那么想去追求这个答案，只是有时候他想至少看一看他，而这怪胎家伙居然连做爱的时候脸上还缠着他那些绷带。  
这真的很烦人。他想把那些碍事的布料全都扯烂，虽然他从没成功过，不过如果是现在的话——他听着那人此刻低沉而充满情欲的喘息。现在说不定能成功呢。他这么想着，即使他的意图还是很快就被发现了——他的双手被扣住，它们被粗暴地扯住摁在他的头顶，疼痛让他嘶出声来，紧接着捣在他里面的阴茎像是要惩罚他一般突然加重力道，他终于忍不住尖叫出来，他很快被这突如其来的攻势统领。他仰高脖子，汹涌地潮水冲刷着他，他的大腿紧绷，蜷起的脚尖扯着早就乱七八糟的床单，他想他或许要被操射了。流窜的快感让他浑身痉挛，那些电光辐射进他的身体，它们汹涌地撞进他的小腹，直到他挺着腰尖叫着射出去，粘稠的体液喷了他俩一肚子。  
突如其来的射精让他瘫在那儿喘了一小会儿，他有那么一段时间的恍惚。  
偷袭没有成功却还被摆了一道也够衰的了。他这么想着，最终无奈地笑了起来。  
——嘿，我有没有说过你很像我认识的某个人？  
他笑嘻嘻地这么说着，而吉尔维并没有答话。  
——只是我好像记不得他是谁了。  
于是托尼自顾自地补上了这么一句。

Fin


End file.
